objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
ABOLFFSNR
NOTE: Please, just don't edit this wiki, and you will get a cookie. ABOLFFSNR (A Bunch of Leafs Fighting For Something Not Real) is camp made by ThirstySkunk910. This camp is similar to carykh's BAGUETTE camp, such as the same flavors you can sign up, the "immunity stacks", and etc. This camp's contestants is in Leafy from BFDI, unlike BAGUETTE which their contestants are Gelatin in BFDIA. In challenges, whoever does the best in a challenge, will earn a "Immunity Stack", Immunity Stacks let you have immunity for 2 or more episodes. Usually eliminations, the people who don't do the challenge or the lowest scores are up for elimination, a point system was recovered and whoever was the LOWEST score would be automatically eliminated from the game. When only 9 leafs remain in the battle, there was known to be a rule change. This rule change confirmed that: No immunities are given to contestants anymore, and no immunites are stacked. 'Season 2' On 12/23/12, ThirstySkunk910 revealed that there will be a Season 2, but with MANY changes. Season 2 CONFIRMED Characters!! *Cola *Acai *Cake *Licorish *Salamence Season 2 contest A video was released by ThirstySkunk910, telling everyone that there was gonna be a contest to win a spot into S2, the contest sign ups are over, here are the 10 contestants and their youtube channels. *Acid - goldenzoomi *Aqua - Jeelhu77 *Cheese - anming12 *Meatball - rj3ful1 *Meat - gopokemon121 *Pear - SammyShinx *Peppermint - KillaxCool *Pomegrante - Hugatree343 *Salmon - Krakenfacethe3rd *Sandwich - YoyleJefferson 'Season 2 changes' - The original Characters were going to be Apple's but, I've decided to keep them Leaves. - The title was going to be a word, but the Season 2 name is "ABOLFFSNR II" 'ABOLFFSNR Changes' ABOLFFSNR 7 went through some changes. # It's not going to be like BAGUETTE anymore. It even might have a different name. #It has a new host, his name is Metal. Season 2 or Season 1, Metal will not be an contestant, Metal will be hosting Season 2. #Its going to have a "Cake at Stake" like most camps. The elimination area will come from ScienceStorm1's camp's elimination area. Metal "borrowed" it. #Replacing immunities, are tokens. The tokens are from SalamenceJacketJeans' BFGP (Battle for Gold Palace) Salamence will obviously get the credit for them. SalamenceJacketJeans is Lychee in ABOLFFSNR. 'Challenges' Challenge 1: Guess the host's locker combination. Challenge 2: Baking a cake. Challenge 3: Guess what place Button came in as a winning recommended character in what BFDIA episode. Challenge 4: Guess the name of Tom's (from Eddsworld) hair. Challenge 5: The eliminated competitors must guess a number in an attempt to rejoin. Also, an optional challenge for the competitors still in; create a wiki page for ABOLFFSNR. Whoever does gets immunity into the final 5. If someone who's not in the camp makes one, they will debut as Soap. Challenge 6: Name a gun, airplane or a combat weapon, it will be rated from 1/10, if you picked a airplane, it costs you 2 points, if you pick a combat weapon, you lose 3 points. If you pick a gun, you lose none. Challenge 7: Make an intro for the camp, the best intro with the most points, will be on ABOLFFSNR from now on. Challenge 8: Race through an entire maze, the maze had Slender Man, the person who got caught by him was eliminated, and that was Ice. 'Elimination Table' 'Bodies' Acai Leafy.png|Acai Leafy Banana Leafy.png|Banana Leafy Blackberry Leafy.png|Blackberry Leafy Blueberry Leafy.png|Blueberry Leafy Bubble Gum Leafy.png|Bubble Gum Leafy Cement Leafy.png|Cement Leafy Cherry Leafy.png|Cherry Leafy Grape Leafy.png|Grape Leafy Green Apple Leafy.png|Green Apple Leafy Lemon Leafy.png|Lemon Leafy Lychee Leafy.png|Lychee Leafy Poo Leafy.png|Poo Leafy Tangerine Leafy.png|Tangerine Leafy Watermelon Leafy.png|Watermelon Leafy 1000px-Leafy_Icon copy.png|Lime Leafy Soap Leafy.png|Soap Leafy Ice Leafy.png|Ice Leafy Evil Leafy Idol (1).png|Hot Sauce Leafy> 'Bodies' AcaiIdle.png|Acai BananaIdle.png|Banana Category:Camps Category:Fan Fiction Pages